


Конец одиночеству

by Klea_Strix



Series: Демоны города Ангелов [1]
Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - Fae, Blood Magic, Character Turned Into Vampire, Half-Elves, Half-Vampires, M/M, Reincarnation, Rituals, Vampires, early 1900's, spiritism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Вот уже несколько десятилетий Девон был занят поиском способа превратить человека в себе подобного. Он хотел сотворить себе брата, который бы мог идти с ним по жизни рядом, разделяя его убеждения, его образ жизни. И однажды ему должно было повезти...
Relationships: Devon Eisley/Mikhail
Series: Демоны города Ангелов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636354
Kudos: 1





	Конец одиночеству

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/gifts).



> Альтернативные истории героев фильма "Братство" 2001 года, превращенных в персонажи ролевки по Баффиверсу. Но в какой-то момент они зажили своей жизнью и стали рассказывать свои истории.

Девон отчаянно скучал, иначе никогда не согласился бы на эту авантюру. В последние несколько лет публика буквально помешалась на спиритических сеансах. Студенты, как наиболее любопытствующая часть населения, стали часто захаживать в разные салоны, предлагающие своим посетителям связь с миром духов. Как бы профессура одного из старейших и самых престижнейших университетов Америки не боролась против этой ереси, но все было бесполезно. Более того, запреты только подстегнули интерес в молодых алчущих знаний и удовольствий умах.

Вот уже пару лет Девон протирал паркет в коридорах Йельского университета. Иногда он думал, сколько еще ему удастся мотаться по стране из колледжа в колледж, из университета в университет до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не заметит неладное и не выведет вечного студента на чистую воду. Еще больше Девона интересовал вопрос: когда же ему самому это надоест, но стоило только добраться до учебной аудитории, как все сомнения исчезали. Он был жаден до знаний. Ему всегда нравился сам процесс учебы, а еще атмосфера студенческого братства, которая не позволяла чувствовать себя таким одиноким и старым. В конце концов, Девон уже практически два столетия топтал эту землю. Единственный в своем роде. Всегда один.

Признаться, одиночество его пугало. Нет, он встречал множество разных существ, часто практически бессмертных, но никто из них не мог стать частью его жизни надолго. Старые были недоверчивы и строго придерживались законов клановости, молодые же были слишком неадекватны, чтобы можно было поддерживать с ними длительные отношения без ущерба для своей обычной жизни. Что до смертных… Они смертны, и этим все сказано.

Вот уже несколько десятилетий Девон был занят поиском способа превратить человека в себе подобного. Он хотел сотворить себе брата, который бы мог идти с ним по жизни рядом, разделяя его убеждения, его образ жизни. Для себя же он решил, что желает оставаться молодым, красивым и бессмертным студентом столько, сколько ему позволит судьба. Ведь именно здесь Девон чувствовал себя на месте, чувствовал себя живым. Ради этой цели он так рано вернулся в Принстон, чтобы получить ранг магистра медицины. Правда, возвращение в родные пенаты стало более интригующим, так как показало воочию, что студенческое братство, организованное им в недалеком прошлом, процветает.

«Дом Тау Омега» - было одним из самых закрытых, но в то же время уважаемых фратрий. Его члены всегда отличались хорошей успеваемостью, своими общественными делами и большими перспективами для своих членов на будущее. Они во всем были исключительными молодыми людьми, и Девон, точнее Девид Хайбрекен, быстро занял свое место среди них. Он словно со стороны наблюдал за собственным детищем, и именно оно подсказало ему необходимое решение. Ритуалы все так же были основаны на кровном братании, а это открывало большие перспективы не только для еды, но и для исследований влияния чужой крови на организм полувампира, а так же обратной связи.

С этой идеей Девон перебрался в Йель, где продолжил свои изыскания. Теперь он был уверен, что нашел способ сотворить себе подобного.

— Эй, Айли, ты о чем задумался? – прервал его размышлений капризный женский голосок. Хит, его последняя подружка, была иногда невыносима, требовательна и сумасбродна, но одно достоинство у нее все же было: ее кровь была так сладка, что ради нее стоило претерпеть некоторые неудобства.

— О тебе, милая, только о тебе.

— Мы уже пришли. Мисс Анна уже ждет.

Девон, вздохнув, шагнул на порог импровизированного спиритуального салона. В нем сегодня ожидалось выступление мисс Анны, медиума и, как значилось в прокламации, «достойной ученицы Дугласа Юма». В небольшой комнате, куда их проводили, было душно и пахло какими-то восточными ароматами. Девон тяжело вздохнул. Ему не нравилось эта атмосфера и совсем не хотелось принимать участие в этом балагане, потому он тихо занял место среди зрителей, тогда как Хит проскользнула к столу и опустилась на стул в ожидании выхода медиума.

Мисс Анна оказалось немолодой довольно полной дамой в черном платье. На ее плечах покоилась белая вязаная шаль, в которую она куталась, словно ей было холодно. Она заняла кресло чуть в отдалении от стола. Слуги быстро прошлись по комнате и затушили большую часть свечей, участников сеанса попросили взяться за руки, тогда как гости просто должны были молча наблюдать за происходящим, чтобы подтвердить впоследствии, что здесь не было какого-то обмана. По сути, единственным освещенным пятном в салоне оставался стол и сидящие за ним люди. Девон присмотрелся к участникам шоу. Некоторых из них он знал, об именах некоторых догадывался, но его внимание привлек молодой человек с зачесанными назад темно-русыми волосами. Губы незнакомца кривились в скептической улыбке, словно его забавляло происходящее, но он не принимал его всерьез. Девон почувствовал себя лучше оттого, что в зале нашелся хоть один здравомыслящий человек.

Наконец медиум вздохнула и произнесла усталым голосом, обращаясь, по-видимому, к заклинаемым духам:

— Мы ждем вашего явления. Придите и расскажите нам о прошлом и будущем, дайте нам ваши мудрые советы.

Духи оказались на редкость нерасторопны, что мисс Анне пришлось обращаться к ним битых полчаса, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то эффекта. Гости нетерпеливо поерзывали на своих местах, а у сидящих за столом, кажется, затекли руки, в тщетной попытке вызвать хоть кого-то. Но вот, наконец, что-то изменилось: каким-то холодом повеяло в комнате, и раздался очень низкий голос:

— Никакого покоя даже на том свете.

У Девона появилась надежда, что с этой минуты перестанет быть так невыносимо скучно. И вправду, у духа оказалось своеобразное чувство юмора.

— Кто ты? – поинтересовалась помощница медиума, которая сидела за столом с участниками.

— Мое имя – не твое дело, - отрезал дух. Кажется, его характер был таким же, как и его язык – острым и несносным.

— Откуда ты? – продолжала допытываться дама.

— Откуда-откуда… С потусторонней помойки!

Девон уже откровенно наслаждался происходящим.

— Ты можешь рассказать…

— А что тебе рассказать? – перебил дух. – То, что ты в прошлой жизни была проституткой, так ты и в этой жизни не слишком от нее отличаешься. Или о шарлатанах, жертвах, божьих людях, что сидят сейчас за столом. Так у них все равно нет мозгов, чтобы правильно воспользоваться этой информацией. Хотя нет, хочешь, я расскажу об одном палаче? Искусном палаче, нужно сказать. Один русский царь решил порадовать народ и себя народной забавой – отрубанием голов. Он приказал вместо плах установить длинные сосновые бревна и класть головы осужденных в ряд, человек так по пятьдесят. Чтобы дойти до конца бревна, палачам приходилось идти по трупам. Еще он приказал вызывать добровольцев из толпы, чтобы те показали свое мастерство. Один из таких палачей так понравился царю, что он оставил молодца на службе и до конца своих дней считал лучшим из мастеров по пыткам и казням. Вот такой человек сейчас сидит здесь и знаешь что… Дайте ему топор, и он не оставит здесь ни одного живого, если этот балаган будет продолжаться дальше. Так мне остаться или лучше вы меня отпустите?

Этот монолог поверг всех в трепет. Дух расхохотался и словно исчез. Мисс Анна упала со своего кресла в глубокий обморок, вокруг нее захлопотали помощники. Слуги зажгли свечи, и присутствующие смогли оглядеться вокруг. Девон уже решил подойти к своей спутнице, чтобы увести ее отсюда, как его взор оказался прикован к лицу незнакомца. Его губы не покинула все такая же кривая улыбка, но теперь он смотрел на свои руки, словно желая найти там что-то невидимое глазу остальных…

С того спиритического сеанса Девон не мог выкинуть лицо этого молодого человека из головы. Он поинтересовался им у Хит.

— Аааа… Это Майкл Грин, он учится, кажется, на юриста.

С этого дня Девон всячески искал встречи с заинтересовавшим его молодым человеком. Через пару дней поисков тот обнаружился сидящим на подоконнике в ожидании очередного занятия. Он оказался высоким, хорошо сложенным юношей с ясными синими глазами.

— Привет, меня зовут Айли О’Кифи, — представился Девон своим «официальным» именем.

— Я знаю, наслышан, — спокойно ответил его визави.

— А ты Майкл Грин?

— Михаил — я русский по происхождению. Я уже смирился, что фамилию сократили, но имя хоть отставьте в покое.

— Микаэль? Мне так даже больше нравится, — улыбнулся Девон. – В этом чувствуется индивидуальность. Как тебе понравился тот сеанс? Как думаешь, эта мисс Анна простой шарлатан или профессионал-иллюзионист?

Микаэль рассмеялся. Так слово за слово они проговорили весь перерыв, а потом встретились после занятий. Им было интересно вдвоем. И все больше Девон приходил к мысли, что именно Микаэль может стать его братом и другом на долгие годы. Этот юноша оказался достаточно импульсивен, язвителен, задирист, но при этом обладал острым умом, великолепной памятью и значительной эрудицией. Глядя на него, Девон видел свое, пусть несколько искаженное, но все же отражение. Более того, он замечал, что тоже стал близок Микаэлю. Один из разговоров показал насколько распространяется доверие юноши к своему товарищу.

— Ты помнишь тот сеанс, после которого мы познакомились? – спросил он однажды.

— Еще бы.

— Я почти уверен, что дух, или кто там был за него, говорил про меня. Я часто вижу сны, в которых иду по трупам, размахивая двуручным топором. Кровь летит во все стороны, она попадает мне на лицо, в глаза, в рот. И мне приятен ее запах, ее вкус. Тогда я просыпаюсь и не могу избавиться от желания пойти и окунуться в это сладостное чувство. В такие минуты я сам себя начинаю бояться.

— А тебе и вправду хотелось бы попробовать чужую кровь? – поинтересовался Девон, тщательно скрывая надежду, которая то и дело прорывалась наружу.

— Я стал бы тебе врать?

— И ты мог бы всю жизнь жить за счет чужой крови?

— А почему бы и нет.

Сердце вампира глухо ударилось в ребра и замерло. Его мечта понемногу становилась явью.

— А если бы я сказал, что могу предложить тебе такую жизнь в обмен на твою дружбу и поддержку?

— Айли, я и так твой друг и останусь им столько, сколько пожелаешь.

— И не будет никаких сожалений?

— Абсолютно.

— Хорошо. Ты знаешь, кто является главой «Дома Тау Омега»?

— Я так полагаю, ты.

— Правильно. Ты не хотел бы вступить в этот фратрий и стать моим братом по крови? Если хочешь, можешь подумать.

— Я не любитель долгих размышлений. Мой ответ – да.

Девону все же потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы привести свои записи в порядок и еще раз удостовериться, что измененный ритуал сможет сделать из Микаэля его собрата. И вот однажды ночью неофит появился в комнате магистра, чтобы вступить в ряды братства. Девон достал рубиновое сердце со спрятанной в него иглой и проколол вену на руке юноши. Его кровь оказалась очень необычна на вкус, подобна терпкому вину, что бывший имперский посол пробовал лишь однажды где-то в Македонии. Затем настала очередь Микаэля отведать дар полувампира. В отличие от своих клыкастых родственников Девон не мог до сего дня обращать людей в таких же, как он. Тем более что ему хотелось поделиться не только долголетием, но еще целым сонмом качеств, без которых их жизнь была бы далеко не столь прекрасна, как могла бы. Сейчас же он делился самоей своей сущностью: сущностью полувампира-полуфейри, обладающего силой и того и другого, без большинства присущих обоим родам слабостей. Более того, Девон хотел поделиться с новым братом своим восторженным взглядом на красоту и умением вызывать это в себе и в других существах. В его сердце жила надежда, что этот талант может сделать Микаэля не только другом, а чем-то большим, более близким и родным…

Когда Микаэль очнулся, то увидел перед собой прекрасного мужчину. У этого существа не было возраста, родины, семьи, он был настолько одинок, что от одного взгляда на него сердце замирало от невысказанной печали. Микаэль потянулся к своему создателю, обнял его и прошептал:

— Ты больше не один!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в июле 2006 года


End file.
